24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 4: 9:00am-10:00am
| code = 4AFF03 | author = Evan Katz | director = Brad Turner}} Jack pursues a key suspect. The Araz family deals with a possible issue. Secretary Heller and his daughter are held hostage while the terrorists plan to put him on trial. Jack has to go to extremes to prevent a suspect from getting on the road. Episode guide * is re-instated at CTU. * Kalil Hasan kidnaps Andrew Paige. * Behrooz Araz of brings a briefcase to the compound where James Heller is being held. * Ronnie Lobell is shot and killed by Kalil Hasan. * is upset that he's being treated by Curtis. * tells Audrey to escape when she has a chance. The terrorists tell the world that Heller will be put on trial for war crimes, and if found guilty, they will execute him. President Keeler, aboard Air Force One, tells his staff about Secretary Heller and the pending trial. Mark Kaner tells Keeler that the codes and protocols Heller was aware of have been changed. An official named Melissa tells Keeler that the media has agreed not to air the broadcast, but the terrorists are using the Internet and they will not be able to stop that. Mark Kaner adds that the only way to stop this is to find Secretary Heller. Erin Driscoll asks Curtis Manning if he has learned anything from Richard Heller. Curtis says they haven't. Driscoll tells him to find what he knows. Chloe O'Brian tells Driscoll that Jack Bauer and Ronnie Lobell are not answering their phones. Chloe also tells her that a hostile intercepted Andrew Paige and that there was a shooting at the station. After a few moments, Jack calls CTU and talks to Driscoll. Jack tells Erin that Ronnie was killed and that he is in pursuit of the hostile. Erin wants to bring the hostile in for questioning, but Jack disagrees. Jack hangs up on Erin. Erin tells CTU that Jack Bauer is no longer cooperating with the investigation. Driscoll orders all ground teams to look for Jack. Chloe calls the MTA Station where Andrew Paige was taken. The station tells her they have no new information. Sarah Gavin asks Chloe to help her out, but Chloe tells her she has to find Andrew. if Heller doesn't sign the confession.]] The hostile named Kalil Hasan is on the highway with Andrew Paige tied up in the back seat. Kalil looks to see if anyone is following, but it doesn't appear so. He calls Omar and tells him what happened at the train station. Omar asks if he is being followed. Kalil says they would have caught up to him by now. Omar tells Kalil that they might want to follow him until he gets to his destination. Kalil quickly cuts across three lanes of traffic and exits off the highway. Jack is unable to exit without drawing suspicion. He drives to the next on-ramp, and drives the wrong way down the on-ramp. Jack finds Kalil's car and continues to follow him. Secretary Heller is returned to his cell with his daughter Audrey Raines. He tells her that he is fine. He then tells her that they're putting him on trial for 'crimes against humanity'. Omar brings Heller a document with the crimes he is being charged with. When Heller objects, Omar's men grab Audrey and hold a knife to her throat. After a few tense moments, Heller picks up the document and signs it. Audrey is let go. Driscoll asks Edgar Stiles, Curtis, and Sarah if they have any new information about Jack. They all say no. President Keeler calls to talk to Driscoll. The President asks if the shooting at the station resulted in any suspects. Driscoll tells the president that they are in the process of bringing in the guy Jack is trailing. Driscoll then asks the president that if CTU finds the location of Heller, but is unable to rescue him, would he issue a full out assault with the intention that Heller would not survive. Keeler said he will deal with the issue if it presents itself. Curtis receives a call from Marianne Taylor. She heard from her friend Eileen that CTU is bringing in Level 5 consultants to handle the workload, and wants to know why Curtis struck her name from the list. Curtis tells her that he doesn't think they will work together well. The two have slept together, but they broke up once Curtis figured out she was using him to get ahead in her career. Marianne tells him that she will call Driscoll and have the conversation. Jack calls Chloe O'Brian at CTU. He tells her what happened with Andrew. Jack tells her that he is tailing Hasan on Orchard Road, four miles east of Valencia, and will need satellite coverage of the car once he gets to the canyons. Chloe tells him that it will be hard to steal satellite without Driscoll knowing, but she finally agrees to. When she hangs up, Edgar asks who was she talking to; Chloe replies it was personal. Edgar walks away. Curtis is called to Driscoll's office. She tells him that Marianne Taylor is being brought in. Curtis protests, but Driscoll says that she knows detailed information about CTU's new systems and could force them into a system reboot and investigation. Curtis tells Driscoll that the polygraph test on Richard Heller was inconclusive. She tells Curtis to use all means to get the information from Richard Heller. Behrooz Araz tells his mother that his girlfriend, Debbie Pendleton, followed him to the compound. Behrooz tells Dina Araz, that his father wants him to bring Debbie over to kill her. Dina says she will try to talk to Navi. Curtis Manning, Eric Richards, and two CTU security guards enter the interrogation room where Richard Heller is. The security guards grab Richard and restrain his arms. Driscoll looks through the one-way. Curtis asks him who else knew where Heller would be this morning. Richard said no one. Curtis tells Eric Richards to inject him with a nerve chemical. At the last second, Curtis tells him to stop. Curtis leaves the room. He tells Erin that he won't do it. It's an inappropriate use of force he says. Driscoll tells him to do. Curtis asks for the order in writing. Curtis talks Driscoll into using sensory disorientation. Since it's non-invasive, any problem brought down on CTU will be minor. talks to her son Behrooz.]] Dina Araz calls her husband Navi about Debbie. While they are deciding what to do, Behrooz walks in. Dina tells Navi that she will take care of it. She tells Behrooz that he doesn't have to get Debbie to the house. Kaili tells Andrew Paige that he will pull over soon and ask him a few questions. A few moments later, Kalil pulls off the side of the road and goes down a hill under a bridge. Jack pulls over on the side of the road. Two men meet Kalil under the bridge. They take Andrew Paige out of the car. Jack gets a call from Chloe saying it will be a while on the satellite. Jack gives Chloe his exact location. Jack moves into position in the hills. Chloe is able to adjust the traffic camera above the bridge. Chloe is able to watch them beat Andrew. Jack has a sniper rifle and is able to watch them. Chloe tells Jack to shoot them, but Jack says he can't without losing the opportunity to follow him to Heller. Andrew convinces Kalil that he doesn't know enough. Kalil tells his men to finish up and then kill him. Sarah asks Chloe for help, but she tells her to go away. Kalil leaves in his vehicle and Jack gets up to pursue him. Chloe pleads with Jack to shoot Kalil's men, but he walks away. While Jack is running away, he stops. Kaili's men prepare to shoot Andrew when they are shot by Jack. Jack tells Chloe to dispatch paramedics and to get him the satellite coverage. After Chloe hangs up, she goes into the bathroom and cries. Jack continues to pursue Kalil. Secretary Heller tells Audrey that once the trial begins, she may have a chance to escape and she must take it. They embrace. Jack calls a shaken Chloe who tells him that Andrew is in bad shape. She tells Jack that she won't help him anymore. Jack and Chloe talk. Jack knows she won't go to Driscoll because she knows Jack is right. Jack is able to talk Chloe into getting satellite. arrives at CTU.]] Marianne Taylor arrives at CTU to assist. Driscoll tells Curtis to take her to an empty station. Marianne apologizes to Curtis for going over his head, but Curtis doesn't want to hear it. He tells her to get to work. Chloe gets a call from Jack. Jack tells her that he will need satellite in the next 5 minutes. Chloe tells him she has too much to do and she won't have it. To speed it up, Chloe puts a system error on Edgar's computer. She tells Edgar he can retrieve his files from the auto-backup. While Edgar is gone, Chloe sets Edgar computer to get the satellite imagery. Marianne sees Chloe do this. Chloe calls Jack and tells him they won't have satellite coverage for at least 20 minutes. However, Jack catches a break as Kalil pulls into a gas station in Somis. Marianne Taylor approaches Edgar and introduces herself. She asks Edgar what's going on. Edgar sarcastically replies that the Secretary of Defense has been kidnapped. She says she meant tactically. Edgar explains that Jack is out in the field on his own and he is not listening to CTU. Marianne thanks him and walks away. Richard Heller is going through Sensory Disorientation. He has a blindfold on and headphones. Curtis enters the room and turns off the machine. He asks Richard how long he thinks he's been going through this. He says 3 or 4 hours. Curtis tells him it was only 30 minutes. He tells him time is the first thing to go with sensory disorientation. Richard continues to say he told no one. Curtis puts the blindfold and headphones back on him. Jack calls Chloe. She tells him that he will need to find a way to keep him from getting back on the road. At the Araz house, Behrooz's girlfriend Debbie arrives. Behrooz asks him mother what she has done. She tells him she invited her over. Dina says they need to find out what she knows. They let her in. Behrooz tells her she shouldn't have come over. Debbie wants to know why he always says things like that. Split screen: Jack is quickly thinking on how to prevent Kalil from leaving the store. Chloe is busy working to find the satellite coverage. Kalil is impatiently waiting in line. Audrey is in Mariwan's cell prison crying over the incident. Jack calls Chloe and asks her if he will have satellite coverage in the next two minutes. Chloe says no, it will be at least another 5. Jack says he has to take matters into his own hands. He exits the vehicle and opens the trunk of his car and grabs a mask. He walks up to the front door of the gas station. He pulls out his gun and puts on the mask. He goes into the gas station and stages a robbery. '' Memorable quotes * Sarah Gavin: Something wrong? * Edgar Stiles: I'm not sure. Chloe's acting kind of strange. * Sarah Gavin: That's nothing new. * Curtis Manning: This works on a neurotransmitter level. It makes every nerve ending in your body feel like it's on fire. * Richard Heller: You're bluffing. You know you can't get away with this. * Curtis Manning: By the time you're released, the mark on your arm will be gone. It'll be just your word against mine. * Curtis Manning: I can't do it, Erin. I'm not gonna let Eric work on Richard Heller. * Erin Driscoll: Why not? * Curtis Manning: Maybe he's protecting a friend, but he wasn't knowingly involved with the terrorists. It's an inappropriate use of force. * Erin Driscoll: I gave you an order. * Curtis Manning: Then give it to me in writing, Erin. * Sarah Gavin: Chloe, how do you open a secure pipe to division? * Chloe O'Brian: Ask Edgar. * Sarah Gavin: I did. He's busy. * Chloe O'Brian Well, I'm busy too. * Sarah Gavin: Why are you always so impatient with everybody? * Chloe O'Brian: Not everybody, just you. Now, please, go away. * Sarah Gavin: Bitch. * James Heller: Forget about me. You have to take every chance. Promise me. *'Jack Bauer:' (last lines in the episode) Everybody put your hands up now! You—don't move! Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Alberta Watson as Erin Driscoll * and William Devane as Secretary of Defense James Heller Guest starring * Jonathan Ahdout as Behrooz Araz * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning * Lukas Haas as Andrew Paige * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles * Logan Marshall-Green as Richard Heller * Lana Parrilla as Sarah Gavin * Geoff Pierson as President John Keeler * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Nestor Serrano as Navi Araz * Aisha Tyler as Marianne Taylor * Tony Plana as Omar * Anil Kumar as Kalil Hasan * Leighton Meester as Debbie Pendleton * Matt Salinger as Mark Kaner * Myndy Crist as Melissa * and Shohreh Aghdashloo as Dina Araz Co-starring * Nicholas Kadi as Ahmet * Butch Klein as Agent Richards Uncredited * Kevin Alejandro as Kevin * Steven Arthur as military officer * Brent Briscoe as Doug * Dana Bunch as CTU staffer * Tina Holmes as Store customer * Marco Khan as Kalil's assailant of Andrew Paige * Cole McKay as Omar's henchman * Jason Padgett as Brett * Thom Williams as Kalil's assailant of Andrew Paige Production staff Background information and notes * After 09:35:00 (where Jack is speaking with Chole whilst training his gun on the suspects under the bridge) a smudge can be seen on the left hand side of camera lens against the sky. See also *9:00am-10:00am (disambiguation) 403 403 403